A Platyborg's Keeper
by Pricat
Summary: Agent L and her owner take in Platyborg, under Monogram's orders but they teach him about true friendship and family, but when Alt Doof wants him back, Platyborg has to make a choice
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was an idea I had today, after writing an new chapter for a story on DA, but it was about Platyborg living in the 1st Dimension, but also inspired by the new chapter of the Meeting , In Between Dimensions where Platyborg escapped to the 1st Dimension, and the author went after him.**

**Platyborg decides to move to the 1st Dimension, as he feels like he doesn't belong in his dimension but he's assigned to Agent L and her owner, as they understand him, but teach him about true friendship.**

**But when Alt Doof comes back for him, Platyborg has to make a choice, for the life that'll make him happy.**

* * *

It was midnight, as a portal to the 1st Dimension, opened, as a certain cybernetic male flew through as he had felt like he didn't belong in his own dimension, but he was heading to Maple Drive, but not to Perry's house, as he was going to Agent L's house.

He hoped that they would take him in, as he knew her owner let him hang out with her and Agent L, but he was smiling as he found the house climbing in through the window.

He then heard footsteps, seeing a certain dark brown red furred platypus female, but she smiled, seeing him there.

"I-I decided to live in this dimension, if it's okay." Platyborg told her.

She knew that wasn't her choice to make, but Monogram's, but knew he'd be angry finding this out.

"How come you're not staying with Doofy or Perry, Platyborg?" she asked.

"Because Perry's a goody two bill, and Doof reminds me of my master.

You and your kid are fun, than them." he told her.

She understood, seeing him lie on the couch, as he was curling up, but he looked cute, as she left him to sleep.

She hoped Perry wouldn't be mad, if he came over for breakfast, like he always did.

But she could worry about that later, but went to bed.

* * *

Monogram had found out that Platyborg had escaped from the 2nd Dimension, but saw he desired to stay in this dimension, but knew most of the animal agents needed a Green Card to stay in the country, let alone this dimension, but he knew the cybernetic male wasn't a threat anymore.

"Maybe he could stay, if he had an owner, sir." Carl said, as Monogram liked the idea.

The major knew most of the agency were afraid of Platyborg, after hearing about him from Agent P, but knew that Agent L and her owner had a rapport with the cybernetic male.

"Get me Agent P, Carl!" he ordered.

The intern then obeyed.

He then saw the teal furred agent join them, but was listening to Monogram tell him about Platyborg being here, and that Agent L's owner was perfect to take tthe cybernetic male in, but were giving him a Green Card, as Perry sighed, leaving.

He knew that his partner and her friend had a lot to hear, but hoped Platyborg was okay.

* * *

It was the next morning, but Platyborg rubbed sleep from his eyes, as he wondered how long he'd slept, but checked the watch on his left arm, which was also his laser cannon, and wrist rockets.

"Wow, I slept really long, but hope that I'm not in trouble." he said.

He then got up, stretching, but walked into the kitchen, as he barely noticed that Leah and Perry were waiting for him, as he opened the fridge, drinking juice from the carton, making Perry disgusted.

"Morning, P-Borg." Perry said, making him turn around.

The carton slipped out of his metallic paw, spilling juice on the floor, as he grabbed a funnel.

"I've got a funnel, and not afraid to use it, Perry!" he threatened.

Leah chuckled, but was confused but Perry sighed, knowing Alt Doof punished the cybernetic male, by force feeding him through a funnel, as the dark brown red furred platypus female understood.

"Platyborg, calm down.

You're not in trouble, well not yet.

We need to talk, but not here." Perry heard Leah tell him.

They then left the house, as they were going to the O.W.C.A headquarters.

The cybernetic male then gulped, as he climbed into the passenger seat of the hover car.

They then left, using the rocket car.


	2. Explaining His Custody

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to Natty Mc for reviewing, as I know she's a great idea bringer.**

**Platyborg is brought to the O.W.C.A, so Monobrow can explain about the Green Card thing, but he bothers him, as he reminds the cybernetic male of his Monobrow and how disappointed he was in him, for being Alt Doof's servant.**

**But Agent L and her ownerdon't see him like that.**

* * *

Platyborg was annoyed, as he along with Leah and Perry entered the O.W.C.A building, but he was enjoying the attention he was getting from the agents, as some of them were hiding, or screaming, as Platyborg's bionic eye glowed with red light.

Leah laughed, as she thought he was being funny, but Perry facepalmed himself, as he was dragging Platyborg into the elevator, as the cybernetic male pouted.

"Just watch yourself, P-Borg.

You may be big stuff in your dimension, but Monogram's the one who decides if you can stay or not.

I'd keep myself in check, okay?" Perry told him.

"Somebody didn't have coffee this morning, huh?" Platyborg said.

Leah laughed at Platyborg, as they entered the floor that Monogram's office was on, but Platyborg's courage left him, as soon as they entered, but Leah saw Perry smirk.

"Perry, leave him alone.

Monobrow worries you too, remember?" she told him.

Monogram glared daggers at Platyborg, making him feel tense, but Leah knew the cybernetic male was okay now, after Perry fired the evil out of him, but knew the agents saw him as the cold hearted general of Alt Doof, and not how Carley and her saw him.

"I see you're here, Platyborg.

I thought you'd blast my agents, but you haven't.

The reason you're here, is because Agent L told me you wanted to live here, but we decided to let you, under the custody of Agent L's owner, as you two have a strong bond.

Agent P will also be monitoring you, and reporting to me, but if you screw up or revert to evil, we will have to send you back to your own dimension.

Got it?" he explained.

Platyborg nodded in reply.

"Agent L, take him back to your owner.

I need to speak with Agent P." he told her.

Leah saluted, as she and Platyborg left, but she hoped Perry was okay, as she knew Monogram talking to him meant doom.

"Let's go, as Carley will be happy to see you.

You're protected by the agency against Alt Doof, if that's what's bothering you." she said as they got into the hover car.

Platyborg couldn't get the look that Monogrm had given him out of his mind, as it was the same look his Monogram had given him, after Alt Doof had been defeated.

_I'm very disappointed in you, Agent P._

_You let us down!_

"Platyborg, you okay?

You look like you've seen a ghost." Leah said.

"I-It's nothing, Leah-kun.

Just bad memories." he told her.

She understood, knowing he was still adjusting to being his own platyborg, after being Alt Doof's general for so long, but had a feeling Monogram had bothered him.

She then arrived at her owner's home, but saw Carley on the couch, tired from playing Just Dance 3, but Platyborg saw her smile, seeing him, as she hugged him and Leah.

"P-Borg's gonna be living with us.

That's awesome, right?" she asked.

"Of course it is, Leah.

P-Borg's awesome, like Perry!" Carley said.

Platyborg smiled, feeling better as these two always understood about him, but didn't judge him, after what had happened in the 2nd Dimension, but he was hungry, as he didn't have breakfast, as he'd woken up late, and Perry had dragged him to his work.

"Let's get lunch, guys.

But we need to go to the store, as I need to get groceries." she told them.

They then went into the kitchen, but Leah and Carley were eating sushi.

"You guys really like raw fish, huh?" he said as they nodded.

Platyborg was making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, but he freaked out seeing mustard, but calmed down, knowing it couldn't hurt him if it was in the Carley then saw him join them.

"I see things haven't changed here, since last time.

I bet Doofy's still goofy, as ever." he said.

"Yep, as he's a lot of fun.

Maybe Perry's finished with foiling his inator." she said.

Leah hoped it had been a funny one, like the Underwear-inator, but were drinking soda.

"We should get going, guys." Carley said.


	3. Finding Change Hard

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope Natty Mc likes, as her story inspired me.**

**Platyborg's causing chaos, but Leah and her friends are helping him.**

* * *

Platyborg was causing chaos in the store, much to Leah's delight, as he was going fast down the alises really fast, eating cookies without paying for them, but knew that people were complaining, but saw Perry show up.

He knew the cybernetic male wasn't doing anything evil, but causing mischief, but had to tone him down, seeing him knock down food can pyramids, but landed head first into cheese.

"Mmm, anybody got nachos?" Carley said as Platyborg smiled.

"We should just pay and go, guys." Carley told them.

Perry was helping Platyborg up, but the cybernetic male scowled, as he followed Carley and Leah out of the store, as he needed to take a shower.

"Oh man, I smell like Brie!" he told them.

"Don't worry, bro.

We'll take care of that, once we get home." he heard her say.

They then got into the car, but Platyborg was sleepy, as his eyes closed but Carley thought that was adorable, as he was tired out from his antics.

They then pulled into their driveway, but Leah saw her bringing Platyborg into the house, but was bringing the groceries in.

She then placed him on the couch, as she was cleaning him up, but Leah smiled, knowing that she was showing Platyborg she cared.

"Let's have a snack, Leah-kun." she told her.

She hoped that Platyborg was okay.

* * *

Platyborg's eyes fluttered open, as he realised that he wasn't used to having love, as Alt Doof always tortured him, and yelled at him when he scrwed up, but was finding change hard.

He noticed a plate of cookies beside him, as he was starving, but eating like an animal, and unaware that Perry was walking into the room, but looked disgusted, as Platyborg was leaving crumbs everywhere.

"You okay, P-Borg?

You look a little worried." he said.

"I'm just scared, by change.

You wouldn't understand, Perry.

Your owners and girlfriend love you.

But nobody wants me." he said looking away.

Perry knew that the people in the 2nd Dimension were afraid of him, because he'd once been Alt Doof's servant, but could see he'd changed but needed to get others to see it too, as Carley saw the change.

"You're wrong, Platyborg.

Carley wants you here, along with Leah.

They of all people and animals know how you're feeling, as they found it hard to fit in, before coming to Danville.

Just give it a chance, okay?" he said.

Platyborg sighed, knowing Perry was right, as he got off the bed, but went to try and adjust, but Perry knew that adjusting to change wasn't easy, but knew that it was possible.

He then went to join the others.


End file.
